A Visitor From The Past
by Rock Hound
Summary: ok none of you guessed and now here is where it is reveled come on guys are you all dead out there did iraq drop a bomb and kill all your brain cells so yall cant write a damn review? ok calm down rocky well here is the long awaited meeting, enjoy
1. Default Chapter

A Visitor from the past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all  
  
He took out the worn picture. Smiling at the memories, he fondled the delicate edges. He didn't know why he still kept it. Perhaps to remember what a fool he had been and how fear can ruin your life. The girl in the picture had dark red hair and what looked like black eyes, but he knew better. They were the darkest color ever made possible. You could stare into them for hours. He knew because he did. "Alexis" The name brought back so many memories including the painful end, a single tear dropped from his eye onto the photo. He quickly wiped it away. How many times had he looked at this picture and thought back to that day, that horrible day? He put the picture back into his wallet and sighed. He laid his head on his pillow and slowly drifted into a sleep. She sighed as she looked at the picture. "Where are you?" she asked to the boy in the picture. She had taken it, things were happier then. 6 years ago, but that all ended when she told him her discovery. That she could freeze time. She even showed him how the world would stop just for them. However when it started back up again he freaked out. He left her and the town. He was gone from her life. She had come to terms that she was a mutant but why couldn't he. She had faced all the rejection he hadn't. Now here she was on a bus heading to Bayville, N.Y., a close friend of the family she once had needed her help teaching teens about their powers. She put the picture away as she wiped a couple tears from her face. She looked out the window and thought about other things.  
  
~ A/N: Okay this is a new story sorry if it is to short but hey I am working on it this is gunna have a couple chapters I think. Please review! ~ 


	2. Ariving at the institute

At the Institute  
  
Disclaimer: so much stuff I don't own so guess what. Claimer: I own Alexis and the story line!  
~ A/N I figured out who I want the guy to be now yall have to guess! If you are right I will do something special for you! ~  
When she got to the institute it was raining. She had walked from the bus station to get there so she was soaked. She punched in the code that The Professor had given her. As she punched in the last number the gate slowly swayed open. She carefully walked in causiously. She didn't know what would meet her, after all this was a school for mutants. She knocked on the door. She heard rumbling from inside. When the door finally opened a boy about 16 or 17 stood there. He had ruby glasses on. She sighed and intruduced herself to the boy. "I am Sway." "I am Scott. Welcome to the institute so what is your power, uh Sway is it?" "Yes it is Sway, and I can freeze time." "Ah, I see uh are you a new student?" "No actully I am going to help The Professor teach the kids to use their uh Powers." "But you look so young, like you should be going to school with us." "Trust me I am 24. I have had the life scars to prove it." Sway said walking past Scott into the main hall. The Professor rolled up to greet her. "Hello, it has been a long time. It is Sway now correct." She sighed. "Yes, it is Sway, it is good to see you again." "Yes well some of the students are very axious to meet you so join me in the den if you will?" "Yes of course." Sway followed The Professor into the den where all the mutant children sat. The first one that Sway noticed was of course the blue one. Fur raged from head to toe on him. (A/N we all knew that) then her gaze came to the girl next to him. A bouncy brunet that obveously had her hands full with the fuzz ball trying to kiss her. She continued to analize all of them until she fell on a girl whom was sitting in the corner almost fading into the wall. She seamed withdrawn. Sway immediately felt sorry for the girl and decided that she wanted to meet her the most. The Professor saw that Sway had a conection with Rogue. "Rogue, will you show Sway to her new room." The girl Sway was looking at looked up and nodded. The girl called Rogue started heading towrds the stairs. Sway followed. "So. your name is Rogue?" "Yes." Sway hated short answers. "What is your power?" "I am untouchable." Rogue said calmly "Untouchable?" "Yes, if you touch me you'll be in a coma for a couple weeks." "Oh." They reached Sway's new room. Rogue opened her door. "Make yourself at home if you need anything Wolverine is next door and I am across the hall." Rogue said as she walked away. Sway took the picture out again only glancing at it and placed it in the draw of the nightstand, went out and took a shower and climbed into bed. She hoped better days would follow. 


	3. The Song

The Song  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERY LITTLE THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH X-MEN! no wait that is marvel oh well I guess I own nothing you all would recanize  
  
A/N: ok you all have to bear with the spelling mistakes in this on i am not on my regular computer today and this one has no spell checker! and guys hurry up and guess who this mistery man is!  
Sway woke up the next morning at 7:30. It was Saturday so she heard clattering from outside her door, sound seamed to echo throughout the institute. She got out of bed and went into the hall. Trying to rember the way Rogue showed her up yesterday. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen where she was met by the glances of 6 curious teenagers and 1 teacher. Wait, one? Didn't Charles say there were two? She thought about this as she took a seat. The bouncy brunet from last night leaned over and whispered "That is Wolverine's seat but he is out for the day so you can sit there today, just don't get to comfy cause he will put his claws right...." "Kitty can we please not talk about peircing body parts at the breakfast table?" The fuzzy one they called Kurt asked in his German accent. Sway just nodded. This was her first day in a new place, a place with people just like her. Soon she learned that the brunet was Kitty, the blue one was Kurt, the one with firey red hair was Jean, the black one was Evan (sorry guys i don't know how to describe him but to say he is black) and the one that awnsered the door with the glasses was Scott. The other teachers she guessed were this Wolverine guy and Storm. Sway of course already knew Rogue. "So Rogue you entering the talent show, bet you could win with that awsome voice you got." Rogue blushed and ducked her head. "Even if I did enter, it isn't like I got a song I could sing." "I might be able to help you in that department." Sway said joining in trying to be a friend to Rogue. Rogue nodded her head and blushed again, continuing to eat. Sway noticed that Kurt was done so quickly, he must be a pig like... she just couldn't bring herself to say that name. It caused so much pain just to think about him.  
  
After breakfast was over she met with Rogue like she said she would. When Sway heard that Rogue was a singer she knew the perfect song for her. "Crusifed" by Tori Amos. Rogue had never heard it before so of course Sway sang it so that Rogue could get the gist of it. Sway sang so beutifuly. Yet when Rogue said so Sway turned and said "No, I sing horrible. I always have." Rogue left the room then with Tori's Cd in her hand. She planed to show the world that Rogue could sing. That she wasn't just untouchable. Sway found a balcony that was attached to her room. She went out and had a cigarette. She noticed a little ledge that was attached to the roof. She decided that it would be nice to sit up there and look down at the grounds. Sence she didn't have any classes today she climbed up onto the railing of the balcony carful not to fall, then jumped onto the roof. Just than Rogue came into Sways room and noticed that the door to the balcony was open. Rogue walked out onto the balconly looking for Sway. Sway looked down at the gothic girl and again felt a small pang of pitty. "Up here, Stripes." Rogue looked up and saw Sway sitting on the roof. "What did you call me and you the hell did you get up there?" Rogue asked. "Uh I called you Stripes why is that a bad thing? I climbed up here come on up its ok you wont fall." Once Rogue was up on the roof she explained, "Wolverine is the only person that calls me Stripes. Oh I found this picture of you in the hallway." Sway took the photo from Rogue's gloved hands and almost fell off the roof. Sway knew she never kept pictures, she only had one. Of ... she still couldn't say it. "Thanks Rogue, I must have dropped it." "No problem" Rogue said with a sigh. "Now how do I get off of here?" Sway jumped down onto the balcony and helped Rogue down. Rogue left quickly but Sway stayed on the balcony looking at the picture of herself. It was taken when she was 17 no doubt about that. The edges were frail. She knew that, that had ment that the person whom this picture belonged to looked at it regularly. She just couldn't believe it. All this time. All her searching. He was here. Under this roof, but why this was a school for mutants and he had left her because she was one. She turned the picture over. On the back she reconized her scrawled handwriting. "To my darling. May our ways never part. (you know how I hate my pictures so this must really be love. I will love you always Alexis Alexis and .....................  
  
A/N: ok you all tell me what you think! who is this mystry guy and What is Wolverine doing? review now  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Review NOW OR KURT WILL EAT YOU LIKE PANCAKES! 


	4. THe Long Awaited Meeting

The Long Awaited Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sway and the plot but thats it.  
  
A/N: seriously guys I want to know what you all think of my story so just click the little button that says review and tell me what you all think! Oh and by the way if you haven't figured it out Sway is Alexis!  
Sway sat on the balcony that streched off of the rec room. She sat in a chair and was smoking a cigerette. A NewPort to be exact. She sighed, he was here this whole time and I found him at last, but will he want to talk to me, will he even care? At this she heard the sliding glass door open. "You know you kids arn't allowed to smoke on the grounds." A gruff voice sounded from behind her. Without even turning around to see who it was she replyed. "A kid isn't the new teacher here Logan, and by the way i am 24." Logan was stuned. The voice was familier but he couldn't place it. "Oh, so you are the new teacher, Sway, right?" The female voice laughed. "Yes, it is Sway." Sway couldn't believe this. He didn't reconize the sound of her voice. "Mind if I join you for a smoke then?" Logan asked confused, he wanted to find out more about this woman, she reminded him of someone that he just couldn't put his finger on. Sway stood up. "You really don't know who I am do you?" She asked Logan slightly amused. Logan came closer to study her face. He had seen this face many times in the last 6 years but it was always in a picture. A picture that he most recenty lost. "Alexis?" he asked slowly. "It is Sway now, Logan." She sighed and sat back down. He sighed. He knew this girl seemed familier but never in a million years would he have ever guessed it would be the same one he left on the hill in Canada so many years ago. "What are you doing here Logan? I though you hated mutants. That you didn't want to be near any one of us." Sway asked close to tears. She couldn't cry now she just couldn't let herself. She cried to many times for this man in the past. "Alexis, I mean Sway, we need to talk." Logan said thinking back to the day that he left here. The day he left town because of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Logan, I am so glad I found you." Alexis said as she ran up the hill. Logan sat at the top watching her run towrds him. "You wanted to show me something?" He asked and smiled as she sat down next to him and twisted her ring around on her finger. He had given her that ring when he asked her to go steady with him. Over a year ago. Her response was "The day I take this ring off will be the day i stop loving you." She turned to him and said. "The most wonderful thing has happened Logan. I am a mutant. I can stop time!" She was excited. However Logan was not. He knew what the outside world did to mutants. Alexis pointed out a squirel to him and told him to watch it. He did and he saw it freeze. Time had stoped and he knew why. He quickly stood when time retured to normal. "What are you? What did you do to that squirel?" Logan was yelling before he even could stop himself. He had told her that he hated mutants and that all of them should be dead. Logan stomped off down the hill to his house. Once he got there he started packing bags so he could leave town. He regreted what he said the second it was out of his mouth. However he was known for not apoligizing. He knew that no matter what he would never get Alexis back ever again. So that night packed with his stuff and only one picture of her. He headed down to the bus station and got on a bus heading for the US. Maybe he would have better luck down there.  
  
He had left her standing on the hill. She sat there for a long time not knowing what to do or what to say to the empty space that once held the love of her life. She was 18 and he was 19. Some people thought that it was only puppy dog love but Alexis knew better it had been the real thing. She eventuly returned home to find that her brother, Creed, wasn't speaking to her any more. He and Logan were best friends and he found out that Logan left because of her. Soon her parents found out she was a mutant and threw her out of the house. Then the town knew, they threw her out on her butt and she was told never to return to the town again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alot has changed A...Sway. To much." Logan said rembering how he travled along the coastline until he had found the institute. He told her his story of becoming a mutant. About bar fights and as much as he could rember about his military time. By then both their smokes had gone out. So there they sat looking at the stars. Reacounting all the time the 6 years had been to bring them together again. As they were heading inside they found that it was 1:00 in the morning. Wow, Logan thought. He had only went out at 10:00 pm. They both had class tomarrow so they decided to part ways for the night. Feeling awkward as to how they should part Logan looked down and noticed something on Sway's finger. The right hand, Middle finger. There it sat like the day he had placed it there. The ring. Sway followed his gaze to the ring and smiled. "Like I said Logan, I wouldn't take it off until I didn't love you anymore. She sighed once more and left Logan standing their open mouthed and the air where Sway's right hand had been. Sway went into her room, changed into her Pjs and went to bed. Soon she heard Logan retire to his room.  
  
A/N: so guys what do you think..... classy enough for ya alls? More to come... Stay tuned Next time I will reveal more about the relationship to come and all the hard ships that Logan and Sway/Alexis will face! 


End file.
